She Wolf
by Shiia-chan
Summary: "Um tiro no escuro, um passado perdido no espaço. Por onde começo? O que você vê naqueles olhos amarelos? Porque estou caindo aos pedaços..." - Rin não tinha muitas escolhas, separar-se de Sesshoumaru seria a melhor delas, até porque... Ele nunca seria seu de verdade. :: Presente de Amigo Oculto para Deborah Rebeka do Nyah. Mega atrasado mas está aqui flor! *-* :: Song-fic.::


Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence.

Ficwritter: Shiia-chan.

Music: She Wolf (Falling to pieces) – David Guetta feat. Sia.

Boa Leitura. (Presente de amigo secreto para Deborah Rebeka do Nyah!). Espero que goste flor! *-*

-.

-.

_Um tiro no escuro, um passado perdido no espaço. Por onde começo?_

_O que você vê naqueles olhos amarelos? Porque estou caindo aos pedaços..._

__-.

-.

**She Wolf.**

**Capítulo Único.**

As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas, os holofotes ainda permaneciam apagados; e era sim possível ouvir algumas pessoas comentando, rindo, fofocando e até brigando com o pobre do garçom, afinal todos esperavam pelo o último show que Rin Ai faria naquele palco. Suas mãos estavam suadas e um estranho formigamento em seus pés lhe incomodava, além disso seu coração estava disparado como se fosse a primeira vez que pisaria ali. Afinal, por quantas vezes ela esteve ali? Inúmeras vezes, talvez. O pequeno palco do barzinho de um de seus melhores amigos havia sido sua estréia...

Foi ali, no barzinho da Zona Sul que ficara um pouco mais conhecida; foi ali que conhecera Sesshoumaru Taisho, talvez o único grande amor de sua vida. Aquele ano foi o melhor ano de sua vida, teve o namorado dos sonhos, perdeu sua virgindade e ainda conseguiu realizar seu grande sonho de cantar. Poderia ficar melhor? Não, não poderia, mas como nem tudo é perfeiro, Rin teve que aceitar a realidade que se passava em seus olhos.

_A shot in the dark, a past lost in space, where do I star?_

_The past and the chase? You hunded me down. Like wolf, a predator. _

_I felt like a deer in love lights._

Já estavam anunciando que em trinta segundos ela entraria, e como sempre ela fazia, ela ligou o microfone, agradeceu a todos por estarem ali, deixou que os instrumentos e o DJ começassem a tocar até que ela mesma começou a cantar e então, as cortinas se abriram e os holofotes direcionaram suas luzes para a figura que se fazia presente ali. Rin não era a mulher mais bonita da cidade, mas arrancava alguns suspiros e até cantadas de pedreiro. Ela era bonita, mesmo sendo um pouco baixa ela era encantadora com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor.

Sua simpatia, sua doçura, sua paz conquistaram o coração de Sesshoumaru; um homem que muitos julgavam ser frio e calculista. Aparentemente ele parecia ser muito perfeito, o príncipe dos sonhos de qualquer garota, o cara rico e bonito que parecia ser ótimo de cama. E ele era! Sesshoumaru tinha apenas um defeito. – Ele era casado.

Na época que ele conheceu Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kagura passam por uma crise familiar, mas mesmo assim ele nunca chegou ao ponto de se separar. Ele tinha um filho pequeno de sete anos e uma linda casa, status, carros. Tudo isso sempre pesava nunca relação e como um "bom" marido, Sesshoumaru faria de tudo para manter as aparências, porém ele não contou com um detalhe: se apaixonar.

A garota parecia ser uns dez anos mais nova que ele; parecia ser virgem e ainda por cima era muito atraente para seus olhos amarelos. De certa forma Rin mexera com sua estrutura, pois além do casamento falido e a beleza da moça, bem, juntando o útil ao agradável fazia tudo ficar melhor. Arracava sorrios dele, de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Conquistar a menina seria fácil, colocaria a aliança no bolso e faria de tudo para amá-la, até ele próprio esqueceria os problemas de casa e seguiria enfrente.

Não demorou muito e em duas semanas ele já saiam juntos. Ela parecia já está perdidamente apaixonada por ele e Sesshoumaru parecia também está gostando muito daquele jogo. Nunca em sua vida passou por sua cabeça em trair Kagura, na verdade nunca passou por sua cabeça trair mulher nenhuma. Só que Rin era uma grande exceção para muitas coisas.

E foi assim, o tempo passou e eles ficaram mais unidos do que nunca. Ele mantendo as aparências entre duas vidas e ela aprofundando-se cada vez mais em um relacionamento que não passava de uma farsa. Rin dera sua vida por ele, fizera dele o seu único homem e seu protetor, enquanto ele apenas via todo àquilo como um jogo.

Um pouco menos de um mês atrás aquele joguinho acabou dando errado. Uma festa na casa dos Taisho fez com que Rin descobrisse a verdade. Rin era muito amiga de Miroku que por sua vez era o melhor amigo de Inuyasha um dos filhos de Inu no Taisho. A festa seria em comemoração ao aniversário de oito anos de Hakudoshi, sobrinho de Inuyasha.

Ao chegar a festa, Rin se surpreendeu com tamanha luxuria daquele lugar. Pessoas chiques, pessoas ricas e tudo mais. Por está com Miroku, Rin não se sentiu tão deslocada e até foi cumprimentada educadamente por Hakudoushi e Kagura.

– Essa é minha cunhada, Rin. Kagura Taisho. E esse pequeno campeão, Hakodoushi, meu sobrinho, o motivo dessa grande festa! – disse Inuyasha apresentando-a para os dois.

– Muito prazer, Rin-san. – disse Hakodoushi e Kagura.

Os dois pareciam felizes, principalmente a criança que parecia muito familiar. Rin sabia que nunca tinha visto aquele menino, mas a fisionomia dele lembrava alguém. Seu coração acelerou, sua pressão baixou quando viu Kagura e por um momento desejou ser ela...

– Onde está o meu irmão, Kagura? – perguntou Inuyasha.

– Ele foi fumar um cigarro e já deve está voltando.

– Não sabia que Sesshoumaru fumava!

– Meu marido não tem jeito, havia falado para mim que tinha parado de fumar, mas faz uns 8 meses que ele voltou, acho que é devido ao estresse!

Aquilo sim foi um choque muito grande e tudo aquilo fazia certo sentido. Rin engoliu em seco. _Eles haviam falado Sesshoumaru? Era o mesmo Sesshoumaru que o dela? Não podia ser! Havia muitos Sesshoumaru no planeta, não haviam?_

Rin pediu licença e disse que iria ao banheiro. Desviou a atenção de todos e foi para um lugar longe da festa, acendeu um cigarro e botou pra fumar. Precisava se acalmar e relaxar.

– Rin? – ouviu aquela voz que tanto amava lhe chamar.

_You loved me and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine._

_But I can't compete with a she wolf. Who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes? Cause I'm falling to pieces. _

Por mais que tentasse as lágrimas caíam involuntariamente, e todos que estavam ali percebiam que não era apenas um fingimento. A canção que cantava era vinda de todo seu coração e era também um grito de sua alma. Descobrir que o amor de sua vida é um cafajeste, um cara casado e cínico, bom vê tudo aquilo e ainda sorrir era meio complicado.

Rin decidiu que iria cantar sua última canção e depois voltar para França, onde havia nascido. Lá ela recomeçaria uma vida com ou sem Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que não estaria sozinha, pois dois dias atrás acabou por acidente descobrindo que estava grávida de três semanas. Ela, por mais que amasse Sesshoumaru, não destruiria seu casamento com a Kagura e nem deixaria que seu filho Hakudoushi sofresse com a separação dos pais. Ela não queria destruir aquela família, por mais que eles só vivessem de aparências.

Ela iria rasgar a garganta, gritar o mais alto possível, cantar as notas mais difíceis, mas ela iria soltar tudo que estava preso em sua garganta, em seu coração. No fundo, Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru ainda amava Kagura, por mais que ele não admitisse... E naquele dia, na festa, ele fez de tudo para se explicar.

Só que... Explicar o quê? Que ele queria apenas uma aventura? Que queria apenas sair da rotina do seu casamento? Quem era a "Lady Taisho" não era Rin e sim Kagura, então porque ele fizera aquilo? Brincara com seu pobre coração e depois de tudo pedisse apenas "Desculpas"? Não estava certo isso... Ela foi a inocente, ele o cachorro sem vergonha!

– Sinto muito... – ele disse tragando um pouco mais de seu cigarro escocês. – Eu não pensei que iria tão longe com você...

Foi aí que Rin percebeu que havia caído no truque do lobo mal! Ela viu com clareza a aliança de ouro gritando em seu dedo, viu a família maravilhosa que ele tinha, viu a esposa elegante e o filho inteligente. Por que então ele foi buscar outra na rua?

– Por quê?

– Meu casamento estava falido! Ninguém está feliz aqui, somente Hakodoushi...

Rin não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação, nenhum sentimentalismo, nada! Tudo que ela conseguiu fazer naquele momento foi terminar o seu cigarro e sair daquela festa sem dizer nenhuma palavra e nem mesmo se despedir de Sesshoumaru ou de Inuyasha e Miroku. Ele, Sesshoumaru, também não correu atrás, ele não podia jogar tudo para o ar e correr atrás de uma paixão instável. Ela ia sofrer, mas ia superar... Pelo menos ele pensava assim.

_I'm falling to pieces. Falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces. Falling to pieces._

As cortinas se fecharam, os aplausos ela ouviu. Mas nada daquilo alegrou seu pobre coração partido. Rin não falou com ninguém dos bastidores. Entrou em seu camarim olhou-se em seu espelho e chorou mais ainda. Afinal Sesshoumaru estava na platéia. Observando-a sofrer perante todos ali cantando uma canção dramática sobre um relacionamento feito sobre ilusões e farsas.

Seus olhos estavam manchados com o rímel e o delineador, suas bochechas vermelhas e provavelmente a essa altura ela estaria rouca. Graças a Deus havia um pequeno banheiro em seu camarim, tomou um banhou e tirou toda maquiagem, vestiu um vestido simples e uma sandália baixa, colocou um casaco e tirou sua mala do armário. Deu uma última olhada para aquele lugar que lhe trouxe tantas alegrias inclusive com ele. _Quantos champanhes foram abertos aqui? Muitos! _Agora, ela só queria entrar no avião e partir.

Não iria contar da gravidez, não! Não havia contado a ninguém, nem para Miroku, seu melhor amigo. Ninguém sabia... E Sesshoumaru seria o último a saber!

– Não vai se despedir de mim?

– Porque eu deveria Sesshoumaru?

– Porque eu sou o motivo de você está voltando para França nesse momento... Deveria ficar feliz...

– Deveria mesmo. – Rin puxou sua mala e antes que começasse a chorar mais ainda resolveu terminar a conversa e pegar o táxi que já estava a esperando.

– Quando eu tiver um tempo livre eu vou lhe visitar ta bom?

– O quê? – Rin olhou para ele indignada. Como ele tinha aquela audácia! – Não Sesshoumaru, não vamos mais nos ver! Você não sabe nem em que lugar da França eu vou está! É melhor cuidar da sua família, da sua vida... Que eu cuido minha. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu! Só isso ta?

– Impossível... – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Rin e pegou seu rosto e colocou em suas mãos; beijou-lhe com tanta intensidade e paixão o que fez Rin ceder ao beijo e as lágrimas que caiam involuntariamente.

– Para... – ela sussurrou entre os beijos de seu eterno amado. – Não posso competir com _ela. _

Sesshoumaru parou e virou-se de costas deixando uma Rin pasma. Por mais frio que ele fosse ele não agüentaria vê-la chorando...

_Did she lie in wait. Was I bait to pull you in?_

_The thrill of the kill. You feel, is a sin_

_I lay with the wolves. Alone, it seems. I thought I was part of you._

Ela estava caindo aos pedaços, estava triste e quebrada por dentro, querendo a morte, mas ela simplesmente não podia fazer tal barbaridade. Seu voou para França seria uma eternidade e quando chegasse lá ela iria refazer sua vida. Iria arranjar outro barzinho no qual poderia cantar. Cuidaria do bebê estava dentro dela. Daria amor, carinho e proteção, tentaria ser feliz novamente...

– Finalmente Paris! – falou soltando um grande suspirou. – É hora de recomeçar e esquecer ele, hora de virar loba e caçar sozinha...

_You loved me and I froze in time. Hungry for that flesh of mine._

_But I can't compete with a she wolf. Who has brought me to my knees._

_What do you see in those yellow eyes? Cause I'm falling to pieces. _

**Dois anos depois...**

_Parabéns pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida. É big, é big, é big, big, big, é hora, é hora, Rá! Tim! Bum! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!_

– Assopra as velhinhas, filha! – Rin assoprou junto com a pequena criança de olhos amarelos e cabelos prateados a velhinha de aniversário.

A vida tinha sido muito boa para Rin. Dando a ela uma filha saudável e muito bonita. Sua carreira como cantora estava indo de bom para melhor. Havia conhecido pessoas maravilhosas na França e realizou mais um sonho em sua vida... Fazer uma grande festa de aniversário para sua filha Sakura.

Sesshoumaru não mais tinha a procurado, também nunca soube bem sobre seu paradeiro. Realmente, pelos comentários que ouviu de Miroku, ele havia se separado de Kagura e o filho vivia com ele. Ela, Kagura, parecia que tinha ido para Califórnia, e ele, Sesshoumaru, ainda continuava a lá em Tókio. Mas Rin nunca ligou para isso! Ela só não queria ser a causa do término do casamento de Sesshoumaru e pelo visto ela não tinha sido!

A dor tinha sumido assim como o aperto no coração e agora ela vivia uma nova vida junto com sua filha...

Já estava tarde e muito dos convidados já tinham ido embora. Rin foi até a entrada da casa com Sakura se despedir do último convidado quando viu uma pessoa que não esperava. Espantou-se no começou e pensou em estar louca, mas não...

– O que você faz aqui?

– Feliz Aniversário Sakura! – sorriu ele. – Realmente você é a cara do seu pai... – a bebezinha sorriu com os agrados da pessoa. – Eu trouxe um presente para você. É uma casinha de bonecas... Acho que você gostará daqui alguns anos. – Ele acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua testa.

– Sai daqui! – Rin abraçou a filha como se estivesse protegendo-a de um predador. – Vai embora! Deixa eu e minha filha em paz!

– Calma Rin... Deixe-me segurar ela por alguns segundos? Por favor...

– Não... Não... – Rin deu alguns passou para trás com medo da reação dele. – Vai embora Sesshoumaru! – gritou já com lágrimas nos olhos! – Vai!

– Eu não vou e você não pode proibir que eu veja a minha filha!

– Você tem outra família, você tem outro filho... Não faça isso!

Sesshoumaru suspirou e passou por Rin entrando na casa, deixou o presente de Sakura encima do sofá, abriu a janela da sala, acendeu um cigarro e tragou um pouco.

– Ela não pode pegar essa fumaça, deixe-a no quarto e venha conversa comigo...

Rin fez Sakura dormir e quando terminou voltou para sala para conversar com Sesshoumaru. Durante muito tempo eles ficaram calados apenas refletindo tudo que havia passado em suas vidas até ele se aproximar e ficar de frente para Rin. Não foi preciso palavras e nem "desculpas", ele apenas a beijou e ali mesmo fizeram amor.

Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru nunca poderia ser seu por completo. Apesar de divorciado ele ainda tinha uma reputação e uma primeira família. Só que agora ela era mais forte, não que ela aceitasse ser a outra pelo resto da vida, mas se fosse para tê-lo por perto, ela seria, ela aceitaria...

Ela agiria como loba e encravaria suas garras nele e não o deixaria escapar nunca mais...

– Meu amor, estou caindo aos pedaços, por você... – foi a única frase que ele disse para depois voltar a amá-la.

**~*~*Fim*~*~**

**Nota da Autora: **Uma ficlet fofinha e com um final incerto, bem espero que todos gostem incluvise você Deborah-chan! *O*

Beijão e Feliz Ano Novo para todos!

Shiia-chan.

ps.: comentem! Por favor!


End file.
